Inazuma Eleven Christmas Special
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: It's just 5 random one-shots about 5 pairings on Christmas Day. Feel free to enjoy, and if you're the haters please leave peacefully. Merry Christmas! Warning: Included 2 CharaChara pairings and 3 CharaOC pairings


**H** **eya everyone! There's a special fic from me to celebrate Christmas! Probably few** **random one-shot story** **about my favorite pairings on Christmas day (LOL) Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Pairings Warning:**

 **BurnGazelle, HirotoMidorikawa, KidouAoi(OC), ShadowHikari(OC), GouenjiShi(OC)**

 **If none of these pairings are your cup of tea please feel free to press (X) button right at the tab**

 **If there's pairing that actually your cup of tea, well, feel free to enjoy the story!**

…

 **. . . 1 . . .**

 **. . . BurnGazelle . . .**

…

A pair of teal eyes only narrowed in pure displeasure at the sight in front of him. To say that the silver haired boy is annoyed is a BIG understatement.

"…Burn, why are you using my blanket?"

The one being called only flicker his golden eyes towards the imposing boy standing at the doorway with his hands crossed, looked indifferent. "…I'm cold," was his simple answer, still bundled in the fluffy blanket that also obviously belongs to Gazelle, judging the light blue and white color with snow prints on it.

One teal eye twitched in pure annoyance. "…Is it really necessary for you to use MY blanket, Tulip-Head?"

"It's your own fault that you destroyed mine."

At the reminder of the embarrassing incident had Gazelle's pale face turned red in instant, which greatly amusing to Burn. But the silver haired boy quickly got his composure back and strode over Burn, one of his hands pulling his blanket from the red head that's currently sitting in front of the floor while watching TV in the living room. He really had no time for this frustrating arguing.

And here he's ready to enjoy the Christmas day in full peace in silence while watching snowflakes falling from the gray sky with hot chocolate accompany him. Like hell he'll let Burn spoiled his good holiday. "Whatever, just give it ba- WHAT THE-!"

…For the love of the Gods above, WHY IN THE WORLD THAT STUPID TULIP-HEAD HAD TO BE CHEST NAKED UNDER HIS BLANKET?! Wait, the only revealed part is actually a little bit of the chest area, but even anyone can totally _see_ that the golden eyed boy is currently chest naked.

The sight and the fact are _way_ too much for the poor teal eyed boy. His face is red beyond normal. The sight of the red-face companion makes Burn blinked stupidly at him while arching an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong? You got a fever?"

"No!" is Gazelle's quick, panic respond. Noticing he still get the hold of his blanket, he quickly releasing it, slapped it back towards Burn because of his hasty movement. "What more important is; why are you half naked under my blanket!?"

"Aah, this?" Burn stupidly said as he gestured to his naked chest, which make Gazelle closed his face as the heat on his face only grew hotter. It was either from anger, embarrassment, or something else. No one can make sure about it. "I played with snow at outside earlier and all of my clothes are soaked wet, so I warmed up myself as I wait for my clothes to get dry."

The new information need one minute to sunk properly into Gazelle's head, and when he realized it his whole body stiffened, freeze until it very core. "…Burn… you're not entirely naked under my blanket, aren't you?"

A pair of muscular arms circled around his body, trapped him completely in firm hug against hard chest. A puff of warm breath ticked his neck and sent shivers down his spine, his nose caught a faint smell of spice cinnamon-

"Well, take a guess then, Fuu-su-ke." He breathed into his ear, and Gazelle couldn't stop his face from turning into pale blue. Oh dammit don't tell him-

"NAGUMO HARUYA! YOU IDIOT SICK PERV! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Another ruckus created by this lovers; they even didn't managed to avoid arguments even though it's Christmas. Thank God that their neighbors are getting used about the fighting noises coming from their apartment. And probably some punches and crashing sounds coming from this completely-opposite-but-fit-each-other-like-puzzle pair of lovers that always seemed have various colors in their daily life, for now and until then.

Oh and by the way, Burn had a boxer pants on thank you very much.

…

 **. . . 2 . . .**

 **. . . HirotoMidorikawa . . .**

…

The small bell attached at the top of the door jingled lightly as the door opened, letting two figures walked away from the building, faintly hearing 'please come back soon!' from one of the waiter right at the door as both of them linked their arms together and leave the coffee shop they stopped by just now.

Hiroto who noticed that Midorikawa still shivering from the cold despite wearing scarf around his neck, only smiled gently at the green haired boy next to him and tugged him closer from their linked arms. He chuckled softly when the smaller boy looked up at him with surprise, pink-to-red grazed his slightly tan cheeks and nose.

After exchanging stares in silence, both of them then chuckled nervously at each other with large smile on their faces, before continued their steps towards their current destination.

When their steps are stopped, they're standing right in front of a humongous, tall, full decorated Christmas tree that being placed there at one of city's large parks along with the others. Both of them stared in awe at how bright the large tree is. But not long Hiroto's emerald eyes changed their direction from the tree towards the boy right at his side. Come on, he had decided to do it from the entire morning. He can do this.

Right. Inhale, exhale, softly, slowly, gently. Okay, now he's _ready_. "Midorikawa?"

The call of the name is soft, almost too soft. But thank Goodness the green haired boy managed to hear him and turned his heard from the impressive Christmas tree towards the redhead. "Yes?"

"There's something… I want to ask you…"

"Oh…" they turned their body position from side-to-side to face-to-face. Emerald clashed with onyx. "So… what is it?"

O-oh, no, not now. Oh, nervousness, please not now! Not when he's almost saying it!

Okay, calm down, calm down. Take a deep breath, Kiriya… Take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Slowly and gently.

Okay now the nervousness had died down. Time to do this.

"Midorikawa… I…"

"Yes…?"

Wait, it comes back again. Oh darn it. Another deep breath. And exhale it slowly. Okay, he's fine.

Staring straight into those dark eyes, his face expression is as firm as his words as he let it slip from his mouth.

"I love you, Midorikawa. Not as a friend or family. I love you more than that." Pale fingers tentatively reached for the others, holding it in his arms with a little squeeze. "Would you be my lover, Midorikawa?"

There, he said it.

But the fear of rejection then hit him like a blunder of rock heading straight into his chest and knocks out all of his air. He waited patiently and anxiously, now refusing to meet eyes with his best friend in order to hide the terrible blush on his face. Instead his emerald eyes directed into their linked hands. He almost felt his heart just dropped into his stomach when he saw those fingers slipped away from his.

But when he felt the knock out that almost forced his air away from his lungs literally, that's when he realized that the green haired boy is hugging him, tight. "Midorikawa…"

He could hear the shaky breath that the smaller boy takes, and he let the air out with a huff, raised his head up to meet those emerald eyes directly. His eyes are wet with happy tears and his throat is as dry as his slightly chapped lips right now, his cheeks and face felt burned and his heart clearly tried to break out his ribcage, but he still had to answer the redhead's confession. Swallowing lightly, he looked at the taller boy right into his eyes.

"I-I love you too, Hiroto. And I… I would love to… to be your lover."

The answer had stolen a beat of his heart he swear, and a second later his heart almost exploded from the amount of happiness inside of him. He laughed lightly, sincere and pure of happiness, as he hugged his new lover, under the Christmas tree.

Where they also shared their first kiss together. And probably other precious winter moments also. And they will tell the tales to their children when in the future.

…

 **. . . 3 . . .**

 **. . . KidouAoi(OC) . . .**

…

Aoi is alone on Christmas. The reason is because her brother is spending some quality time with Fire Dragon's captain, Chan Soo. Which she didn't mind, her brother deserved it anyway. Both of them do.

Kidou is alone on Christmas. Because both Aki and Fuyukka are taking Haruna on the girls' outing right on Christmas day, all day long. Which it leave him all alone since the other teammates already have their own plans after the team's Christmas Eve party yesterday.

Imagine how shocked they both were when they accidentally run into each other when they decided to go and borrow some books from the city's library.

"Kidou-kun?" the golden eyes asked bewildered at him, clearly not expecting him to be here in the library. Shouldn't he suppose to be with the other boys or with Haruna, spending Christmas together with them?

"Aoi?" he also held the same shock as the petite girl. He really didn't expect her to be here, though, He thought that she's going to spend time with her brother or with the other girls. "What are you doing here?"

Blinked, Aoi regained her composure back from the surprise attack. "Ah, I'm about to borrow some books to read back at home." She explained, in her slim arm's clutch, she already has two books in different thickness ready to borrow and being taken home. "What about you Kidou-kun?"

The brunette midfielder chuckled softly, then showed her the book that he had in his hand, waved it slightly. "I think we had the same thought, Aoi."

At the discovery, both of them shared small smiles along with faint laughter between them.

As they waited in the queue together, they shared small talks as to why they both ended up here instead with others. The petite girl's reason baffled Kidou to no end.

"Are you serious, Aoi?" seeing the girl nodded, Kidou had to keep himself intact from the shock of the discovery. "That really surprise me, I mean- I thought you'll spend your time with your brother… since it's Christmas Day."

Aoi only sent him a small smile. "Nii-san need time to be alone with Captain. After all it's their first Christmas after being officially dating." She explained, hope to lessen the shock on the poor brunette, and lessen it did.

Actually that's pretty much make sense. Aoi greatly valued her brother's happiness and she's not the type to take for granted. Even if it had to sacrifice her precious Christmas day with her brother, but as long as he's happy, she's happy for him. That's so Aoi, that he still don't know whether it's an advantage or a disadvantage of her.

When it was their turn, Kidou merely raised an eyebrow when the librarian let out mysterious giggles as she took their books and library card. What's with her? Is there something funny? Is there something on their faces. "My, my. You lovers are so sweet, borrowing books together like this."

The statement clearly throws both of them off. "E-eh!?"

"N-no you got it wrong!" Kidou quickly went to correct the middle aged woman. Just where she gets the idea that he and Aoi are together in _that_ way? Well, it's not like he didn't want to- Aoi is a sweet girl and so loveable, but misunderstanding is still a misunderstanding!

…But what's with these mad heartbeats, anyway?

The librarian woman only giggled then handed over the books and their library card back to them. "Here you go~ Enjoy your Christmas, sweet pies!"

"Er, thanks." Kidou said gingerly as he received their things and decided flee from the place dragging Aoi with him as fast as he could. He even still can feel the librarian's wide smile and like-know-it-all gaze boring into the back of his head as he and Aoi made it out to the entrance of the library.

Once they got out from the library, things have turned a little awkward between them because of that misunderstanding incident. Until a ridiculous idea suddenly crossed into Kidou's mind. It's really utterly a ridiculous idea after the incident with the librarian earlier, but then they have nothing better to do other than reading these books away for the whole Christmas day. That and both Aoi and him definitely can use some company on Christmas day. So, why not?

But somehow it flustered him even at the idea of saying it. Seriously, do you want to or not? Finally he opened his mouth after swallowing his own saliva from the sudden nervousness that hit him out of the blue.

"…Do you want to have some tea and chat before we went home?" wow, he finally said it. He even almost couldn't believe himself at how natural those words flew out his mouth.

The small nod from Aoi is more than enough for him as an answer. He then silently and gingerly linked his fingers between hers, with the self defense in his mind that he simply want to make sure that Aoi isn't being taken away by some freaky strangers that targeting a fragile being as her. But when those small fingers gently curled up around his to hold his hand, he swore his heart almost missing a beat and his face never been this red before.

Yeah, some tea and chats would be enough for them to melt the slight awkwardness between them. Yes, tea is good, to warm your body and your heart. Let's hope it's also useful for his crazy accelerating heartbeat.

He didn't know what the cause of it, yet. He intended to find out the answer no matter what. But right now he only want to bask himself with the comfy atmosphere of the café they're sitting in, the warmth of the tea, and the calming and complementary presence of someone that is Aoi.

Nothing could be better than this, right on Christmas day.

…

 **. . . 4 . . .**

 **. . . ShadowHikari(OC) . . .**

…

Gazelle usually won't give her permission to stay that long with her lover, Shadow. But today, just for today, on Christmas, Gazelle is willing to give them some quality time together as lovers.

So Hikari invited Shadow to her house that she shared with her brother.

"Please just make yourself comfortable, Shadow-kun. Although there's nothing much around here."

…the house with five bedrooms including the master bedroom, two bathrooms complete with bathtub and sink, one large kitchen connected to large the living room and the backyard wide enough to play mini soccer; yea right.

"…Sorry for the intrusion…" Shadow said softly as he removed his shoes and slipped in the house slippers that Hikari had prepared for him. He then being lead towards the living room, where a Christmas tree is already sitting at the corner with one single present lay innocently at the bottom of the said tree. As he observed around the room that already had Christmas theme all over the walls (obviously Hikari's handwork) he then noticed something. "…Where's Gazelle?"

"Onii-san said he's with others Burn-nii-san and the others. He said he'll come home late." Hikari explained as she took out the cake from the fridge and set the plate down on the counter that separating the kitchen and the living room. "I hope you don't mind strawberry shortcake, Shadow-kun." The twin sister of Suzuno Fuusuke said as she took a cake knife from the kitchen drawer.

"It's fine." He reassured as he went to the counter, observing the cake that had been covered with milk chocolate later with whipped cream surrounding the edge of the bottom and the top of the cake, along with some decorations that clearly brought out Christmas, also not forgetting the writing of 'Merry X'mas' with whipped cream right on top of the cake. He watched in silence as Hikari start cutting the cake and placing one piece to the small plates that she had prepared along with the fork. She handed one to Shadow and the expressionless boy only murmured a faint 'thank you', but for Hikari it's more than enough. She smiled brightly at him before turned to her own piece of cake, in her inner side she's absolutely nervous about her handmade cake.

"…It tastes good." The silver haired boy commented after taking the first bite of the cake. The compliment seemed to bring the greatest joy into the teal eyed girl's face, and that happy look on her face still not failed to leave him completely stunned.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that!" she exclaimed, clapped her hands together from the sheer of the joyfulness inside her. "It actually the first time I bake a cake without Aoi-chan or the others so I'm quite nervous…"

As Hikari finished explained herself about her sudden joy, Shadow only sent a smile to her. Small, faint, sincere smile, but Hikari can't ask for anything more than that. And the cake is accompanied with warm tea that clearly brought relief to their throats and body.

After they finished the quarter of the cake and put it back in the fridge after cutting half of the leftovers for Shadow to take home, Shadow decided to help Hikari with washing the small dishes before they returned to the living room to exchange gifts. Shadow really do a great job at hiding his own present for Hikari, although he had to shuffled now and then to make sure the gift stay hidden out of the girl's sight as she went to take the last present under the tree.

"Okay, here, Shadow-kun." She announced as she joined Shadow sitting on the sofa, her present is the one that put the distance between them two. "Go on, open it!"

He had to hold back an amused chuckle whenever Hikari is this excited. But whenever she did, he never able to put his straight face into line, because his smile would broke out to his face now and then whenever she's so enthusiastic. Shadow then silently comply Hikari's enthusiasm demand as his fingers start to untie the violet colored ribbon around the gift and the silver wrapping next. What met his eyes when he did is a box with a lid on it, so he pulled the lid off.

The content inside the box had his onyx orbs widened.

His long fingers reached to pull the deep purple colored wool scarf from the box, at one end of the scarf is his face in chibi version knitted neatly into it. "You… made it by yourself?"

His black irises moved in time to see her head nodded in affirmation. She then played with her fingers nervously as she continued to speak. "Actually, at first I didn't have any idea what to get you, but Aki-san and the others suggest me to make something for you so…"

Shadow maybe look indifferent, but he actually trying his best to not let the terrible blush plastered on his face. But he knows he's fighting a losing battle right now, so he settled to cover his mouth with his hand in hope it'll help to cover the blush on his face.

Well, with the way the blush on the girl's pale face turned redder as she notices his blush, his attempt really an utter, complete failure.

But he can't help it; the happiness that bubbling in his chest really make his body grew hotter, especially his face. Coughing slightly into his fist to try regained his composure back, his free hand quickly fumbled over his pocket for his own present. Once he found it, he pulled it out from his pocket and stared at it for a while. It's a small, long rectangular shaped box with light blue ribbon around the silver wrappings with snowflake patterns. He looked up to the girl in front of him, wordlessly handed her gift to her.

"O-oh!" feeling the nervous wrecked into her, she fumbled clumsily as she took the present. "T-thank you, Shadow-kun…" she thanked shyly, pink still stuck on her pale cheeks. Actually she didn't think that her beloved boyfriend will get her a gift, but this is a nice surprise from the not so expressive guy like Shadow. Looked down at the gift Hikari the tentatively opened the ribbon and the wrappings, the lid of the box come next.

Hikari had few guesses as what Shadow had get for her, but she absolutely not expected a silver necklace with cute small silver snowflake pendant adored with small azure colored diamond right at the middle of it.

Shadow is clearly satisfied with the reaction from his lover. Honestly he almost at the dead end about what kind of gift he should get for Hikari. Some of the teammates offered great suggestions, but it didn't hit him right. He found his own solution when he happened to see the necklace on the jewelry shop. His fingers then reached for the necklace, startled the still awestruck girlfriend, and then walked around behind her to put the necklace on her. The silence still hang around them as Shadow wordlessly set the necklace around her neck with her helping him with hold her long hair aside for him. But it's a nice silence, and both of them didn't mind it in the slightest.

After he's done, Hikari turned her body around so she could face him comfortably, her cheek still red from the blush. "Thank you, Shadow-kun… Merry Christmas."

A small smile graced on his softened feature, and he then gently kissed her temple, their fingers linked together tightly on Hikari's lap as Shadow gently embraced her into his arm. "Merry Christmas for you too, Hikari."

Thank God Gazelle didn't there to witness them sharing a very shy but cute kiss, or else the protective brother will go berserk and destroy the whole house.

…

 **. . . 5 . . .**

 **. . . GouenjiShi(OC) . . .**

…

Once she opened the door, the first sentence that slipped from her mouth right then and there is,

"…What are you doing here?"

Gouenji only handed her the paper that he had in his hand.

Taking it and take a quick scan on it, Shi let out a pretty loud crush. She swore that Aki is trying to spoil her precious holiday.

But she still let the boy in front of her get inside her house after she moved aside from the entrance. As soon as he stepped inside, she slammed the door close with a hard force that Gouenji even wondered how the door still haven't fall into pieces yet considered how hard it is.

Few minutes later a hot chocolate is set in front of the platinum haired boy, Shi shortly joined him on the single couch right beside the family couch he's sitting on.

"…Did you tear the paper in pieces?"

The silence from her is already more than enough as an answer.

"…You're not with your sister?"

"Haruna dragged her away."

Aah, she should've known.

A tired sigh escaped from her pale lips as she's not thrilled at the idea of spending whole Christmas with Gouenji. She really looked forward on spending the day in perfect silence. "Just where she had the idea of this… that manager…"

Well, Shi, you should blame yourself for having a soft spot for her.

While Shi pondered at what kind of revenge she should put on Aki, Gouenji took his time to observe around the room, his onyx orbs focused on the photos she had pulled up on the drawer in the room. Shi didn't have much photo to put in an album book, so she decided to put them in photo frames instead.

His eyes were solely focused on one particular photo at the middle, the specific photo that he remembered she always staring at when she thought no one is paying any attention to her when the whole team stayed over her house.

Thanks to that he reminded of something. "Hey Shi?"

She hummed lightly, then her sapphire eyes widened slightly when she saw him throwing something to her. She's lucky she have a good reflex. However, she's quite surprised when she finds a small present box in her hand. There's a letter attached to the ribbon that decorated the small box.

' _To Shi-nee-chan_

 _From Yuuka_ '

Oh.

Remembering her last visit on the young girl made her chuckle softly at the memory. She then silently untied the ribbon and lift off the lid since it's only a small box with ribbon around it. Inside is a tiny handmade photo frame with the picture that she took with the Gouenji's siblings. What amused her is the obviously handmade photo frame that had been purposely decorated in Christmas theme. But she still appreciates the gift from the twin braided hair girl.

"She told me to tell you that she says thank you for the Christmas gift you told me to give to her last night." Gouenji speak up when his onyx eyes made contact with those cold sapphire eyes. Shi merely blinked as the respond. She knew there's something else that her team partner had to say, but the platinum haired boy seemed hesitated before finally he decided to go for it. "…She also said 'Happy Birthday' to you."

That got her whole body to freeze. "…Is it Aki who told her?"

"Explicitly. Then Yuuka can't stop pestering about it to me all night, she even refused to go to bed if I didn't told her about it…"

Shi knows well that Gouenji had an incredibly soft spot for his dear sister, so she can't really blame him for it. She then exhales a sigh as she laid her back against the couch. So far it's only Aoi, Hikari, Aki and Gouenji that aware of the fact that her birthday is right on Christmas day. That's the whole reason why they had an all-day hangout and an afternoon party on the Christmas Eve day then went separated ways right on Christmas day. But then, actually she also grew a soft spot for Yuuka so she didn't feel too troubled with the fact that the little girl finds out her birthday is on Christmas day.

"Oh, and…" she raised one of her thin eyebrow at him. "…Do you like my present?"

Her mouth formed small 'o' before turning her head towards the door-less entrance that leads to the kitchen. She then whistled loudly, sapphire orbs still locked towards the door-wide gap on the wall.

Not long a bark answered her whistle, and a Siberian Husky pup with dark grey fur coat accompanied with pale light blue eyes comes from the kitchen direction. The pup immediately approaching Shi, sit right next to her feet like a good pup. The pup sit proudly at it spot, around its neck is a white dog collar with ' _ **Tōki**_ ' graced neatly on the metal name tag that attached into the collar. Spotting the collar, a grin broke through Gouenji's face. Yep, she likes it.

"'Winter', eh? That naming is so like you."

"It suits him. Right, Touki?"

The pup barked as the answer. Both of them chuckled at the adorable act before onyx once more makes eye contact with sapphire.

"…Happy Birthday, Shi. And Merry Christmas."

"…Merry Christmas, Gouenji."

Next day, when the team took another visit, Gouenji would smile faintly at the small photo frame that being placed pretty close to a white larger photo frame with two pictures inside it; first is Shi's picture with her wolves step family, the second is Shi's picture with her real mother and her little sister. Both of the photo frames are position right at the center of the top drawer.

 **.**

 **/…\**

 **/. .. .. .\**

 **/. .. END .. .\**

 **/. . . MERRY . . .\**

 **/. . . CHRISTMAS . . .\**

 **.….**

 **...**

 **And there you have it! Ina11 Christmas special! 2 pairings CharaChara and 3 pairings CharaOC, and it turns out that ShadowHikari got the longest part out of the other stories, I think. I just can't help it! Even if I tried to add some paragraphs on other stories or lessen some line or two on that one-shot it just didn't hit me right. And in the end I end up letting it be and after all, I rarely do ShadowHikari one-shot. Maybe I should do more in the future… Just kidding**

 **For the next one I'll post InaGO New Year special on 1 January. See you until then!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
